


Out for the Stars

by Fangirlart5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, I am not good at it, Kylo is a pain, Luke is the director, References to Shakespeare, Rey Kenobi, Romeo and Juliet References, Slow Burn, Theatre, Theatre AU, actress, auditions, ex's, hope you like it, learning lines, play, reylorobyn2011, smut??, somewhat enemies, the resistance is a theatre, theater school, theatre play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlart5/pseuds/Fangirlart5
Summary: Rey Kenobi is a new student in "Endor Fine Arts" to persuade her dreams to become an actress since she was little, but runs into Kylo Ren during the way to the school and both get on the wrong foot. She then realize that he is  one of the members of the academy, Now they both have to put their differences aside when they are both auditioning for the main roles of "Romeo & Juliet"





	1. Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> Some random idea that came up to my head I also wanted to gift this work for @ReyloRobyn2011 for always being inspirational when it comes to he fics and inspire me to start writing. This is unbeta so any mistakes are mine :)

Rey felt butterflies in her stomach, she is getting ready for her big day tomorrow to go to her first ever theatre school. It was a dream she had when she was little always putting plays for her family and joining school's plays, but the thing is she never really gotten the big lead part she was always "Tree 1" or "One of the Villagers". 

 

Now she is going to work hard so she can get the main role and fulfill her dreams to hopefully be part of a T.V show or even a big major role in a movie. And inspire little girls and boys that if they work hard they can always fulfill their dreams and to never give up.

 

"Daydreaming again, Rey??" an older voice calls out for her, Rey flinches and turns around to see her grandfather Obi-Wan "Ben" for short. Rey has been living with her grandfather since she was 10 years old her parents haven't really cared for her they choose alcohol and consequences were their deaths. 

 

But Rey always tells her self it was all in the past that all she needs to focus right now is the future, she knows her belonging is out there so that is what she plans to do. 

 

"Sorry Grandpa just nervous about tomorrow that is all" Rey answers him as she began serving the dinner they are having. Obi-Wan justs nod his head he knows this is big for her as a kid she always was interested in theatre so she began joining the drama club and practicing with her stuff animals as they were the audience. Satine made her costume and little props for her to perform in front of them they still have pictures when she was 11 and she is smiling in every one of them.

 

Rey sets the plate in front of him and she sits the opposite side from him she was about to dig in when Obi-Wan notice something is missing. "Rey do we have parmesan cheese??" he asked her as he took the fork and eating the spaghetti she made. Rey was chewing on her food when she listens to his questions she then proceeds to get up to go to the fridge.

 

She is searching and searching but no luck "Sorry Gramps we don't have any" she told him and she is double checking making sure she did not miss it usually when she can't find things they always wine up to be right in front of her.

 

"Is alright is just that I usually eat the spaghetti with parmesan but I can eat without it today" he informs her as he began to eat. Rey shakes her head "No grandpa if you want parmesan cheese I can go to the store and get it" Rey tells him as she began grabbing her purse.

 

Obi-Wan tries to stop her she does not needs to go just for cheese "Rey, honey is fine I say I can eat it like this you don--" but he could not finish his sentence because she cuts him off "No gramps beside it will help me clear my head" she smiles. 

 

He understood maybe walking to the store can clear her head so she can go calm tomorrow, "Alright I guess you can go but be careful" he tells her as he points a finger on her. Rey couldn't help but laugh "Don't worry I'm 19 I could take care of myself and you know that" she beamed and wave him goodbye as she heads to the door.

 

"Umm, Rey your dinner is going to--" he then hears the door close loudly "cold" Obi-Wan finish his sentence " _Oh well she will just have to heat it again,"_   he thinks to himself.

***

Rey began walking the streets of Endor is a pretty city not big but still have stores and a few restaurants along with many performing art studios, Rey still remembers moving here when she was 10 when her parents sadly died. She use to live in Jakku, Texas it was hot and humid she had no idea why her parents thought it was a good idea but Endor, Illinois is so much better but not when it was winter that is the only negative thing she has about this place.

 

As she continued to walk she then spots the theater she had to stop. Rey looked both ways before she crosses the road as she made it safely she walk the steps and stare at the building, she is entering this exact place tomorrow and this building will be the first step to make her dreams come true. 

 

"Um is closed for today" she hears a young female voice it startles her she turns around and sees a short Asian girl with her hair in a bun. Rey looks back at the building "Oh sorry is just that I was checking it out mainly because I'm coming back tomorrow" she informs her, the girl's eyes then widen.

 

"Hey your the new student right?" she questions her as she walks towards the steps, Rey just stares at the girl how did she know "How--" but before she finishes she answers her.

 

"Our director told us we should be expecting a new student on Monday he said you came from Texas?" she said unsurely, all Rey did was agree. It made the girl smile widely "I'm Rose Tico by the way" she introduces herself as she extends her hand to her, Rey gladly shakes it.

 

"I'm Rey Kenobi," she tells her. "Pretty name" Rose replies "Are you going somewhere??" she says as she fixes her bag. Rey then processes to tell her she is going to the market to get parmesan cheese for her grandfather. 

 

"You are going to the market? Same I need to get dinner ready I invited a friend over and want to make it perfect" she chattered as she began walking down the stairs Rey then began following her, she was obviously curious on why she wanted to make it perfect.

 

"Why do you want to make it perfect? I'm pretty sure your friend will probably like a take out?" Rey tells her, Rose suddenly shakes her head.

 

"No, it has to, if I miss something up I don't want him to think I'm a fool" Rose groans. Rey suddenly knew why she seems a little nervous "Oh is a he" Rey chortled, Rose just gave her a death stare Rey will stop teasing her from now on.

 

"Yes is a he his name is Finn Windu, we been friends since I join the academy and he is actually a really nice person" Rose began to blush, Rey could not help but smile he must be something all right.

 

"Don't worry I think your "date" with him will go fine" Rey assured her hoping it gave her confidence. Rose thank her and then ask her a question "Do you have any friends here?" It made Rey think she never had any friends even back at Jakku she never really had anyone she was lonely the whole time.

 

"Not really" Rey answered her but she lowered her head, Rose notice it and she smiles "Well you do now," she said in a bubbly voice it made Rey look at her and smile maybe she could make friends in the academy and Rose is one of them.

***

Today was the day, Rey firsts day she was way more nervous than the first time she performs on stage. She is beginning to get scared and having second thoughts it was probably best for her to called in sick.

 

"Don't worry you'll be fine and I know it" Obi-Wan advice her as open the door for her, Rey did not seem ready "Do I look fine? Am I missing anything?" Rey wonders but all her grandfather did was laugh.

 

"You look fine and you have everything I double check for you" he replies with a smile which made Rey sigh of relief "Sorry just--"she told him not even finishing her sentence because he knew what she meant.

 

Obi-Wan just nods his head and hug her so tightly "You'll be fine now go don't want you to be late" he assured her. Rey agrees and waves goodbye to her grandfather before she heads off. She decides walking was for the best to go walking to the academy even though is only a few blocks away Rey enjoys the nature from outside.

 

She always glances at the trees or a few creatures she could find as well as greeting people with a smile. As well as helping kids to get their ball back she really enjoys this place and she knew she was going to like the theater, she finally arrives at the academy all she had to do was cross the street she looked both ways to her right and left twice before she set foot and began crossing it.

 

She then could hear a car coming Rey turns around to see a Black Ferrari coming in so quickly she could not react she then hears tires screeching and open her eyes to see she was just a few inches from the front of the car. 

 

"What is your promblem!!" Rey barks at him angrily she then see a man looking at her he had long wavy black hair, pale skin and what appears he wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. He did not say anything all he did was just look at her not even apologizing and it made Rey furious.

 

"You need to follow the speed limit dumbass" she cursed as she then processes to kick the car with her sneakers and walk away as she was getting to the street she heard the man yell at her.

 

"If I see a scratch in that thing you're going to pay for it!!" He growled Rey did not even dare to look back she is not paying anything that he needs to do was to apologize but even that he didn't do.

***

Rey opens the doors from the building and began walking slowly she could not believe her luck she was actually in an academy for once it was always a dream for her and now is coming true. As she arrives in the main hallways she sees a white sign that said.

 

" **STUDENTS ALWAYS MEETS AT THE AUDITORIUM"**

 

All the students must be at the auditorium right she figures but where is the auditorium exactly. Great, she is lost no one has told her or exactly given her a proper tour Rey is starting to freak out she then took deep breaths hoping it will calm her, she then hears the door open she turns around hoping to see Rose or someone else that can help her.

 

But all she saw was a tall man in a leather jacket then she realizes it was the guy that nearly run her over, he turns to look at her she was lost he had brown eyes and with the sunlight they reflect beautifully she then shakes her head and all Rey could say to him was, "Hey you almost run me over you snake!" 

 

"Who are you calling snake! You are lucky there wasn't a scratch on that thing sweetheart" he tells her, Rey could not help but wrinkle her nose " _Who is he calling sweetheart"_

 

"Who are you and why are you doing here" he asks her but this time politely Rey sight he may help her find her way to auditorium so it was best to answer him"My name is Rey Kenobi and I'm new here" she tells him directly his eyes widen just like Rose's when she meets her yesterday.

 

"You're the new student, let me guess lost" he teases her as eyes her from top to bottom, Rey could not help but roll her eyes at him "Can I ask who you may be?" she questions him as she crosses her arms waiting for his answer.

 

He smiles at her "I'm Kylo Ren, I'm a member here" he says as he extends his hand to her, Rey just stares at him she then process to slap his hand he then stares at her like she is crazy. 

 

"Just tell me where is the auditorium" she sights he then moves from side to side "Alright," he said with a smirk and then starts walking to his right, Rey just stares at him he turns and he begins walking backward.

 

"You're coming?" he asks loudly Rey breath in and out once last time before she ran after him. 

 


	2. First Day in the Acadamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo helps Rey to get to the auditorium and have a discussion meanwhile Rey gets to meet Rose's friends & the director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is late, some personal things came up hope you guys like this!

Rey is walking behind Kylo as she keeps her distance from him, she is not sure whether to trust him or not the first time they met was him almost running her over. Kylo took a few glances now and then he sees the girl behind him but she is pretty far.

 

_“She does not trust me,”_ he thought he wouldn’t blame her really, he did almost kill her so he can see why she hates his guts. 

 

“The Auditorium is not far from here you keep going straight and is on the right side near the bathrooms” he began telling her, Rey looks down as she listens to him the next thing she knew she looks up to Kylo towering over her.

 

“If you keep looking down you won’t memorize the route” he informs her and smirks at the same time she looks really cute when she is mad he would tell her but he does not want a black eye during rehearsal.

 

Rey crosses her arms “I do, go straight until you get near the bathrooms and is on the right side” she tells him confidently, Kylo nods and continued walking even if she is not looking she is still a good listener.

 

They both then arrive at the auditorium both doors were already open, Rey got a quick glance at it it was huge! The stage looks big enough to fit everyone who is there the lights are bright enough to see and the chairs all look nice.

 

Rey was left in awe she has been to the theater before for the dance _“Swan Lake”_ she loves seeing the dancers and the stage was also big but this one is even bigger.

  
  


“Isn't there something you need to say?” Kylo smirk as he leans on the door with his hands in his black pockets. Rey rolls her eyes and walks in hitting Kylo’s shoulder on purpose she stood tall and walk down the aisle. 

 

Kylo sights as he rubs his neck that girl is different, out of all the girls he dated and meet she is the only one who really caught his eye. He began walking behind her he knew today was going to be a pain of the butt.

 

Getting papers and script not to mention you need to have a general idea on what role you want to audition, this year going to be difficult there are more people than last year and some were recommended to the academy. But that won’t stop him to audition for the main role occurs.

 

***

Rey keep staring at the stage it all look breathtaking the stage was nicely wax, the curtains were a color of red she has not seen before. The whole theater so beautiful and she wishes she can come here every day of the week.

“Rey!” someone call out to her it startles her at first but once she turns around she sees Rose waving at her from far. Rey puts a smile on her face walks towards her direction she remembers her conversation with her yesterday for a second she completely forgot she was there.

 

Rose grabs her hands and squeal “I’m so glad you came I was wondering if you were coming or not” she smiles at her, Rey made it just in time if it was not for Kylo she probably would not be here at time. 

 

Rey tells Rose about the situation where she was lost she then notice three other people companing her, two men and one women who looked closely to Rose age. She turns around and then realize Rey has not meet them before “Guys I want you to meet someone!” she tells them the three people turn around and look at Rey.

 

“Everyone this is Rey Kenobi she is new here” she begins introducing her, Rose then goes by line introducing her friends “This is Finn, Poe and Connix” she smiles she then sees a tall African American man extending his hand.

 

“I’m Finn” he smiles, “Rose told me about you,” he says as he shakes her hand, “so this must be Finn that one that Rose likes,” Rey thought to herself he is not half bad she can see why Rose likes him.

 

“Rose has also told me a lot about you actually” she smirk, she glances to see Rose face becoming red like a tomato. Finn could not help but laugh “Oh? Really?” he said in a sarcastic voice as everyone else began laughing.

 

Rey felt a little sorry for Rose being embarrassed but she has to admit it was pretty funny, she then sees the other guy coming and shaking her hand. “I’m Poe Dameron, is very nice to meet you” he smile Rey has to admit he is looks cute but also he has a little of a two timer vibe in him.

 

“And you must be Connix?” Rey guessed hoping it was her and not some other girl that Rose pointed to the last thing Rey wants to do is mistakenly calls someone by their last name. The girl had blonde hair and two buns she wore a choker and a cute yellow dress that suit her.

 

“I am! Is very nice to meet you, there isn't a lot of girls here actually” she told her Rey look around and she was right there seem to be a lot of men and a very few womens but that did not really bother her. All she wants is to fulfill her dream and prove her parents that acting could be something she can do for a career. 

 

“All right class if we can all just sit down in the middle section” an older man voice began echoing the auditorium, Rey turns around to see an older man about in his 50’s he is wearing a blue shirt with jeans he has grey flowy hair and seems to have a beard.

 

Everyone started to make their way to the middle section, Finn notice Rey looking at the man “He is the famous director, he basically runs the academy Luke Skywalker” he informs Rey. When she heard his name she could not help but look at Finn as her eyes widen.

 

“Luke Skywalker? I thought he quit acting?” she tells him, she is very familiar with him he was in many movies/T.V shows he was basically famous. His reconizible role was playing this young warrior name Mark in the movie franchise _“Medieval Wars”_

 

“He did, retire is the proper term but he then decided to build an academy to help people pursue their dreams” Finn informs her as they both sit down next to Rose. Once everyone is seated Luke got up on stage and tap the microphone “Hello everyone, welcome back I hope you guys had an excellent summer sadly that it end” he started talking as he sat on stage.

 

“Now as you may know we have a new student here in the academy um… Rey Kenobi?? Oh, Kenobi! I meet your grandfather before nice man. Will you stand up so everyone will know what you look like?” he ask, looking around the middle section.

 

Rey did not like being call out ever in her life, she gets up and every head turns to stare her Rey look around the section she then spots Kylo far near the edge on the last row but he was not alone he seems to be seated next to a tall blonde women and a ginger.

 

She smiles and sits down as she is ready to hear Luke’s announcement, “Nothing has change really from last year we will do the usual like skits and small plays to begin with as you may know this year we are playing “Romeo & Juliet” he announce a lot of people began whispering and girls squealing.

 

“Romeo & Juliet…. Ew” Poe cringed, Rose laught under her breath “Come on you guys Romeo & Juliet is sooooo romantic I can’t wait to see who will play Juliet!”

 

_“Certainly not me,”_ Rey thought she was new here so is highly unlikely she is going to get the part but it will not really hurt to try, Rey smiles widely she knew she was going to have a good time and certainly hopes to prove her parents that she can fulfill her dreams.


	3. Icebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes the students do an icebreaker activity, and Rey learns a lot about the students at the theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry I'm late!!! school had punched me in the face and is making harder for me to update, and I have other fics I need to update. It will take longer to update this fic again but hope you guys understand.

After introducing the play Luke went over the expectations and general rules . everyone started to get  bored . People were secretly on their phones or just whispering to the person next to them, or….. You can be like Poe and take a nap. Finn had to wake up Poe from his nap sometime later , mainly because he does not want eyes on them if Luke ever calls him out, some time afterward Luke announces an activity the whole class is going to do.

 

“Since we have new students , I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to hopefully get to know about each other . So, I hope my pass students remember this activity , ” he said what appears to be a joyful voice, Rey then heard Poe whispering to himself “Please don’t let it be the icebreaker, please don’t let it be…..”

 

“The Icebreaker activity ! ” Luke burst, Poe then curses under his breath and Rey could not help but smile she never really like Icebreaker activities also actually she kinda hated it. She never completed one ever in school teachers hand them out usually on the first day of school but she was always shy and most of the people in her class where brats so she was that girl who talks to close friends and wanders off until the teacher asks them to go back to their seats.

 

She hopes that maybe, just maybe she could finally complete one, as Luke started to say the rules she then looks how many people there were wanted to make sure she introduces herself and hope to make new friends. 

 

There was a lot of human beings in the room it filled out the middle section of the theater and partially some open seats as well. She then catches a glance on Kylo who he seems to be talking to the guy next to him then suddenly he turns around and lock eyes with her, Rey could not help but just stare back she then sees him then smile at her but Rey just ignored him she turns her head forwards, stood tall giving all her attention to Luke. _ “All I know is that I am definitely avoiding him,”  _ she thought to herself.

 

***

 

Everyone got up and form a line to grab the sheet up front and pencils and start asking people questions, Rey looks at the paper about thirty questions and she barely knows hardly anyone here. Rey just might stand there maybe get a good look at the theater and not talk to anyone like has always done for the past years.

 

“Rey!” someone call her from across the theater she turns around and sees Rose waving at her she then sees that she is accompanied by the rest of the gang. She walks up to them and then Poe asks her “You been out of the country right??” he queried what seems to be in an unsure voice.

 

Rey then sighs “I am, I’m from England” she answers them. Poe then whistles in surprise “England?? I knew there was something about your accent” he smiles as he started writing down her name. Connix then asks a question for the group “Ok, now…..hmmm.. Who has broken a bone before?” Finn then raised his hand up “I mean almost” he said.

 

Rey was kinda curious to what happens and Finn then notices that “I almost broke my back, I was in the woods during winter time when Ben……” He then stops, Finn then shakes his head and turns back to Rey “Anyway not a big deal that was in the past let’s just say me and an old friend where playing when he sneak attack me and nearly broke my back” he mumbled. 

 

People in the group started questioning each other and Rey got to know more of them for instead she learns that Connix is really great with technology and working for a huge company she can even hack computers! Rose has an older sister name Paige, she is currently in the army she joined not that long ago but Rose really misses her. 

 

Finn grew up in a wealthy family as well his grandfather is a martial arts master and he knows some basics things. Poe is currently getting his pilot license he always like planes growing up both of his parents where pilots and he just wants to be like them.

 

Rey somewhat wishes that she has a story to tell everyone had at least something that they fell great sharing. But what about her? Nothing just nothing she was nobody, and no one wants to hang out with a nobody that does not has a place in the story.

 

***

Rey manages to get about half of the people names down she introduce herself to new people and most of them were friendly as well as welcome her, except for some of the men that try to flirt with her or even ask her out but she declined all of them she swore at some point she saw Kylo glaring at one of the men but she just ignore him.

 

Once Rey got down 25 names she is still in need of five more, as she was looking around the theatre trying to see who else she needs to say hi she then felt footsteps behind her.

 

“Wow you are almost done” a familiar voice suddenly eco through her ear, she turns around to see none other than the most annoying person in the world to her, Freaking Kylo Ren. Rey puts on a straight face and replies “Yes I am”

  
  


“You know I’m still waiting for you to thank me” he grinned at her, Rey could not help but suddenly snap at him “Thank you?? For what nearly killing me!”

  
  


Kylo sighted heavily and looked pretty annoyed “No, I meant showing you the way, you know without me you’ll be running around like a headless chicken” he smirked. Rey just rolls her eyes trying her best to ignore him.

  
  


“I don’t need to thank you for anything” she snapped back at him as she was stomping her away from him he then suddenly stop her. “Hey, you should put my name down for number 20,” he told her she then looked at him confused.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Number 20 it says to find someone who is an only child, I don’t have any siblings” he informs her. Ok, now Rey was curious, “Really? I thought you have siblings” she tells him at first she assumes he might have at least a brother or a sister but never did knew he was an only child.

  
  


“I’m an only child too” she acknowledges him she never really had any siblings she always wanted one someone to play with and share her wisdom, but whenever she asks her parents they were always so drunk to even interact with her.

  
  


Rey just nods at him, maybe just maybe they had something in common, she was opening her mouth to ask him a question that has been bothering her but then “Rey!” a voice she recognizes as well she turns around to see Finn walking near her. 

  
  


“I was looking for you,” he told her as he suddenly eyes Kylo, Rey could have sworn Kylo’s eyes suddenly grow cold and dark. “We should get going,” he said as he grabs her hand and leads her far away from Kylo.

  
  


“Finn what was-”

  
  


“He is dangerous Rey” he clucked under his breath, Rey then sorted “Oh trust me I know” she assures him mainly because he almost ran her over. “No Rey, I don’t think you fully understand you see….he is a gang Rey it’s called  _ “The First Order” _ there a group of bikers in the streets they gang up on people not to mention they sell drugs for a living”

 

“Kylo Ren has a group of people also called  _ “The Knights of Ren” _ that are also dangerous I’m telling you he is dangerous you don’t want to mess with him nor his dark side,” Finn said as he shivers getting goosebumps by just telling her, but Rey knew there was something else. 

  
  


“You, you have a history with him don’t you,” she asked him, Finn sigh “Actually is me and Poe that have a history with him, we were friends, best friends the three of us. We would always play with one another every summer the three of us will always go to our secret hideout no one was allowed in, we were together until High School things change.” 

  
  


“He suddenly became a different man, like someone put darkness in him and we separated we never talk to each other again later we both then found out about the gang he is in” Finn said as he rubs his neck the only person he told this story was Rose, if he has, to be honest, he misses Ben and he and Poe both wish they could have done something to prevent but alas you can’t really change the past.

 

***

Rey felt proud, for the first time she manages to complete the activity this might not be big but for Rey it surely was. She handed her paper over to Luke and he was impressed “Wow you finish it all, you know everyone just gives up in the first few minutes but not you. You remind me of your grandfather” he smiles as he glances at the paper and puts it near him.

  
  


Rey always knew that her grandfather had meet Luke, it was because of him that got her into theater, Obi-Wan also wanted to be an actor when he was younger he did manage to get in small parts but later on decide to train in martial arts it was the place were he had meet his best friend and then began mentoring young people, there is when he met Luke. 

 

Rey wants to make her grandfather’s dream come true if he did not get to do acting as a career she hope that she will and she is willing to do anything.

 

***

Before Luke dismiss the students he went over the plan for the future, first they will start something small like a mini play, people will be pare up in groups and they will do a mini skit and to see what they can improve. Improvise is next, then trying to act some emotions, Christmas play and finally auditions.

“Now tomorrow I would love to know what your group is and based on the numbers you will select a mini play to start practising have a good day!” he cheerfully said everyone got out of there seats and picking their groups.

 

Rey hated this. She was not really a fund of groups mainly because she is always the one who had no one it sucks when you are alone and the teacher then forces you to be with a group. Rey keep looking around but no luck everyone already had their groups might as well be force into one then.

 

“Rey you should join our group” crowded Connix as she made her way to Rey, she looks at the group she was going to join, Finn, Poe, and Rose. She then began to smile she made new friends and she won’t be alone again.

 

***   
Kylo made his way out of the auditorium and towards the parking lot, all he wanted to do is go to his house jump into his bed and sleep. It has been hard for him lately to get a good night sleep he is even considering therapy for it but he never comes to a conclusion. 

 

As he unlock his car and open the door a man calls out for him “Excuse me mister” he looks up and sees a tall skinny man standing in front of his car, he was bald no hair, blue eyes and he seems a little older due to the wrinkles in his face he was also wearing what appears to be an expensive suit.

 

“Can I help you?” puzzled Kylo, he slowly put his foot in his car in case this man was a criminal and probably jumped him. “Yes, I need to introduce myself first” 

 

“My name is Snoke and I have an offer you won’t want to resist” he grinned but Kylo did not buy him at all “Look I am not in…”

 

“Your grandfather” he suddenly said as he interrupts him “I knew him not long ago Anakin Skywalker you are his grandson aren't you??” he coaxed. Now Kylo was listening “I am” he replies.

 

“Well, then I want to talk to you about an offer” he smiles wickedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank for my beta, my best friend :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always nice :)


End file.
